


With Every Breath

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil accidentally wakes up Andrew in the middle of the night and ends up on the floor. I don't know what to tag this, so I didn't tag anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/gifts).



> I recently finished reading the All For the Game series and have not been able to move on from that world, so this is a product of that.
> 
> It is my first attempt at writing Andreil - and is way outside my comfort zone characterization wise - so please go easy on me! Open to feedback of any kind - as long as it is respectful!

Since they had started sharing a bed, Andrew was getting used to having to account for another warm body in close proximity to where he was sleeping. In the past, Neil likely would have ended up with quite a few bruises - maybe even a broken nose - but since coming off his meds, Andrew had been waking up less violently.

It still wasn't perfect; once or twice, Neil ended up on the floor. But overall, they were getting there.

Andrew had only been asleep for an hour when Neil's leg twitched and woke him up. Normally he'd be able to sleep through something so insignificant, but as his mind wandered into full consciousness, he realized it hadn't been the only thing to drag him back to reality.

“'m fine. 'm fine. 'm fine,” Neil mumbled repeatedly, face wrought with tension. Neil's voice alone could wake Andrew up.

Andrew kicked his leg out, hard enough to shove Neil awake but not so hard he'd end up on the floor. Neil's eyes snapped open and his hand came up reflexively. Andrew immediately grabbed Neil’s wrist and lowered their hands back down to the mattress.

“What the fuck, Andrew?” Neil whispered, voice laden with sleep.

“You woke me up. Thought I'd return the favor,” he replied.

Neil's expression twisted in confusion, but his words remained steady when he said, “Thanks, asshole.”

“Yeah, well. Whatever the fuck is bothering you can you please get over it? I'm trying to sleep here.”

“You're such a dick.”

“I said please.”

“I'm fine, Andr-” Neil started, but was cut off when Andrew kicked him again - this time hard enough to land him on the floor. Neil knew better than to say such things when he was fully conscious. Or at least half conscious. “Asshole.”

“254 percent. I hope the floor is comfortable.” Andrew threw a pillow down to Neil and closed his eyes, then immediately reopened them and climbed out of the bed. After stepping over Neil, he made his way to the door and held it open - only pausing to grab his pack of cigarettes off the desk by the window - knowing Neil would be a few steps behind him.

Andrew had two cigarettes lit before they were sitting and passed one over to Neil silently. Neil cupped his hands around the butt and held it up to his nose, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the smoke. Andrew watched as the tension slowly started to slip from Neil’s expression. When he finished his cigarette, Neil passed his own over for Andrew to finish off. Andrew took a long drag and leaned in close to Neil’s face before exhaling. He took Neil’s chin between his fingers, holding his gaze in a wordless question. At Neil’s sharp nod, Andrew closed the gap between them and met their lips.

The smoke lingered in the air between them, passing back and forth with each breath until there was none left. Andrew leaned back to finish off the cigarette, then waited for Neil to stand up. It was typical in their night trips to the roof for Andrew to lead them out - knowing when Neil needed some room to breathe - and wait for Neil to lead them back in - content to wait until he was ready. 

When they settled back in bed, Andrew waited until Neil’s face relaxed and breathing evened out before closing his eyes again.

“255,” he whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought either here or on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
